


Socks For Christmas

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alive!Tommy!, F/M, Gen, Like he really loves socks, Oliver loves socks, Other, Socks for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: If you ask Oliver what he wants for Christmas, socks will be the answer!





	Socks For Christmas

**Disclaimer: Wish I had thought of this sooner! Takes place in each season except for season 3 since I think he wasn't around for that due to what was going on with Ra's. Also ignoring Laurel's, Moira's, Waller's and Tommy's deaths cause screw that noise.**

* * *

**December 2012**

“So, Ollie, what do you want for Christmas?” Wondered Thea randomly despite the fact she wasn't anywhere near close to being in a celebratory mood of the holiday.

Her question would end up capturing the attention of their mother, Walter, Tommy, Laurel, and a few others at the Christmas Office Party at City Hall. “Socks.” Oliver declared seriously.

Causing her and several others to blink. As no way could he be serious! “Umm… Did I just hear you right?” Questioned Thea a bit incredulously.

“Yep! Socks is all I want for Christmas. Being home with all of you is something that came early for me.” Though if it was possible… His father, Akio, Shado, Yao Fei, Slade even, and Taiana being alive would also be a great Christmas gift too. And not just for himself either for that matter.

Tommy came up to his best friend with an incredulous look on his face. “Buddy… Out of all the things you could have asked for, you ask for socks? Why not a leggy Russian model?”

“For one, she wouldn't be able to keep my feet warm, Tommy.”

“And the second?” Wondered a curious Laurel despite herself as she came up to them.

“I really like my feet being warm after being on the island. And socks can do that. Which is why I'm wearing 3 layers of socks right now.” He told her and the others brightly.

“Don't you think that perhaps 3 layers is a bit much? I can imagine it would cause some discomfort with your shoes?” Walter asked him as he and Moira came up to the group.

But Oliver just shook his head. “Nope! Trust me, I know discomfort when I feel it and I'm not feeling it. Besides, I had no socks for 5 years on the island and that made me really miss 'em.”

Those closest to him just looked at one another while quiet murmurs wondered if perhaps he was drunk. The media would have a field day with his answer about what he wanted for Christmas and much to his disappointment, no one got him socks that year since they thought he might have been drunk or just joking around.

**December 2013 Thea's Room**

After Oliver had pulled the arrow out of Roy's leg and Mr. Diggle showed up to bandage the wounded area, Thea's new friend Sin had ended up thinking about something that normally, she wouldn't have otherwise. “Outta curiousity and all, what's somethin' you guys want for Christmas? Now keep in mind, I'm not rollin' in money like some of you so it'd have to be somethin' cheap.”

“Socks.” Declared Oliver before anybody else could.

Thea just looked at her older brother while Sin, Roy, and Digg each gave him looks. “Seriously, Ollie!?”

“Yes! Seriously! I'll have you know I was really disappointed no one got me any last year.” He told her disappointedly.

She just rolled her eyes at him. “That dear brother is because we all thought you were either drunk or just joking!”

Oliver gave her a very serious look. “I never joke about socks.”

“We Glades people take socks very seriously, yo.” Added Sin with a nod.

“I've actually seen people get robbed for their nicer pairs of socks.” Roy added with a frown as he recalled a time a former friend stole some of his nicer pairs!

“Jerk.” Grumbled the young man seconds later and getting looks for it from his girlfriend and Sin.

“Socks can be a man's best friend next to a dog. Especially in war.” Commented Digg.

Thea just shook her head with a roll of the eyes as she got up. “Okay… I think I'll just… Leave you 4 alone together so you can write poems or whatever about socks.”

As seriously, they aren't the greatest thing ever for crying out loud! The 4 watched her leave and Oliver would be the first to break the silence with a sigh. “She just doesn't understand where we're coming from when it comes to socks.”

Nods of agreement were had by the others though one could tell Digg was fighting off a grin. Unfortunately, Oliver still didn't get any socks much to his dismay!

**December 2015 The Loft**

“So, Ollie, what do you want for Christmas this year?” Asked Laurel as they cuddled up together on the couch as their friends and family members enjoyed themselves.

Even having the Flash team over as well for the fun. Fun that included Wally West, Joe's youngest. Oliver looked down at his girlfriend. “The same thing I want every year, Pretty Bird.”

“World peace?” Tommy asked as he came by with two drinks in hand. One being for Caitlin since he was rather enjoying talking with her.

“No. But that's a good idea too.”

“Really dumb bad guys?” Roy asked from behind the couch as he and Thea enjoyed a slow dance.

“Good idea but no.”

“Super speed?” Barry asked curiously from his spot in the recliner.

“I'm good on that one.”

Thea rolled her eyes and spoke up. “Let me guess, socks, right?”

“Yep! And so far, no one's got me them! Its turning out to be a real disappointment.” He told her and the others disappointedly with a frown on his face.

“Is… Is he being serious?” Wondered Joe curiously to Iris, who just shrugged unsurely.

Moira could be seen hiding her face with her hands while wondering when her son was going to give up on this ludicrousness involving socks! “The fact I'm actually part of the Socks Appreciation Society should tell you all I'm serious about getting socks for Christmas.”

Laurel shook her head. “Believe it or not, he's got three whole drawers of nothing but socks. Its ridiculous!”

“No its not. One can never have too many socks as you never know what could happen.” He replied sagely.

“Like you wearing three pairs all through out Winter?” Digg asked curiously as even he found that to be a bit much!

“Wait, I thought you said you didn't get cold?” Barry asked in confusion and challengingly.

Oliver looked his way. “And I don't. But after Lian Yu, I take personal care of my feet very seriously.”

As like he said before, one never knows what could happen to your feet! “Oh brother.” Remarked his sister with a sigh and a head shake.

Naturally, he once again didn't get any socks!

**December 2016 The Bunker**

“To be honest, I honestly have no idea what to get you.” Declared Evelyn 'Starling' Sharp to Oliver a few days before Christmas down in the Bunker.

Sure, she had a fairly low opinion of Oliver after learning of certain details and the fact that Laurel was still with him despite his past exploits, but gift giving was a serious thing in her mind. As before the loss of her parents, she usually went out of her way to try and get the kind of presents she thought they and others would like. Digg could be heard chuckling somewhere near by. “Here we go.” Muttered the man to Laurel and making Evelyn a little confused in the process.

Oliver stopped his training excersize and looked at her with a smile. “Socks, Evelyn. Socks is all I want.”

“Wait… What?” Asked the girl in confusion as she wasn't expecting that!

This even got Rene, Curtis, and Rory to stop what they were doing and wonder if he was being completely serious or not. “Are, are you serious?”

“Yep! I love socks as you can never go wrong with them. They are also all I've been wanting for Christmas since I came home from the island but no one ever gets me them. Forcing me to get them instead, which really doesn't count as a Christmas gift.” He told her while giving a pointed look towards both Digg and Laurel.

Who shook their heads at him. Both wondering when he was gonna give up on that! Just then, Felicity showed up and noticing the perplexed looks on several faces, she came to one conclusion. “Let me guess, someone asked Oliver what he wants for Christmas and he gave his usual answer?”

Digg would be the one to answer. “Yep. Evelyn asked.”

“Oh. Explains everything.”

“I… I thought you would have wanted a new Bow or something.” Evelyn finally said after processing Oliver's answer.

But he just shook his head and smiled at her. “Nope. Socks. They can be pink for all I care but I want 'em.”

“I, I see...”

_God I hope Prometheus doesn't have some weird obsession like Oliver does with socks…_

Naturally, his long awaited desire didn't happen much to a certain archer's disappointment!

**December 2017 Earth-38**

“Hey dad, I uhh… I wasn't sure what to get you so hopefully you like this. Even if it probably sucks.” William told his father a bit nervously as the party he and his mother had been invited too on another Earth continued all around them.

If it hadn't of been for Cisco and Barry coming in the nick of time, William wasn't sure what would have happened on Lian Yu. And so, he did his best not to think too much on it. His dreams seemed to thankfully get that too and left him be aside from an occasion or two. Smiling at his little boy while Laurel and several others looked on with curiousity written on their faces, Oliver gently took the package from his son and ruffled his hair. “Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. Its coming from you after all.”

William sure hoped so! Oliver soon began to open the gift and once he saw what it was, his eyes widened in shock and surprise. He then looked at his son who suddenly looked crestfallen. “You hate it, don't you?”

“What!? Are you kidding me!? William, I love it!”

Groans could be heard while his son looked a bit doubtful. “Are you just saying that to spare my feelings?”

Kneeling down with a big beaming smile on his face, Oliver shook his head. “No, son, I'm not. For years, I've wanted socks for Christmas and no one would do it. At least… Until tonight.”

“S-Seriously!?”

“Mm-hmm. You have basically given me the greatest gift anyone could ever get me.” Oliver told his son with glistening eyes as love and pride swelled up in him.

Those not familiar with this just looked on as father hugged a somewhat bewildered but happy son. “My view of him as a badass has been forever changed.” Muttered Winn in shock.

“I really hope William doesn't pick up on that kind of crazy.” Samantha said hopefully as no one should like socks that much!

“And here I thought Uncle Jor-El was alone in his love for socks.”

Pity he couldn't have met Oliver! Kara figured the two would get along really well over their love of socks! _Maybe now that he's gotten his socks finally, Ollie won't ask for anymore on Christmas._ Thought Laurel to herself hopefully.

Little did she know just how wrong she'd be the following year!

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: I woulda had this done yesterday when it was actually Christmas, but I got busy doing other things. Also, a somewhat belated Merry Christmas folks! Hope you all had a good one and that you enjoyed this bit of silly nonsense! Will upload this to FFN when it decides it wants to work right.**


End file.
